Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by Cami Sky
Summary: No hay montaña tan alta, ni valle tan profundo, ni río tan grande que me impidan llegar a ti. Sólo tienes que gritar mi nombre y allí estaré en un instante. Una nueva promesa de vida... envejecer juntos.


¡Niñas y niños míos!

¡Estoy de regreso!

Ha sido un tiempecito. No había publicado nada desde que terminé con "Xmas serie" en Diciembre y me moría de ganas de subir alguna historia. Y, como hoy es un día muy especial para mí... pues decidí regalarme y regalarles algo.

Esta historia fue escrita entre ayer por la noche y el día de hoy. Anoche, apenas regresé de mis clases de chino, entré a buscar alguna película para ver y me encontré con "Sorority Wars" protagonizada por Lucy Hale. No les voy a contar la trama ni nada, pero había una escena donde hacían un musical y la canción me encantó. Como no sabía el nombre, estuve buscando y buscando hasta que, un buen rato después, la encontré.

Me descargue la canción y la estuve escuchando una y otra y otra vez.

Y en alguna de esas veces, surgió la idea de esta historia.

La canción es "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" de Marvil Gaye y Tammi Terrell... y, como fue la inspiración de este fic, decidí ponerlo como título. Os la recomiendo escucharla, es una canción preciosa.

¡Los dejo con la historia!

 **Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

Sakura Haruno era considerada la segunda mejor ninja médico que existía en la actualidad, apenas por debajo de su propia maestra Tsunade Senju.

La única persona aparte de la legendaria Sannin capaz de utilizar el Byakugō no In.

Una kunoichi codiciada por muchos.

Una kunoichi que, en esos momentos, estaba al borde del colapso.

Densas nubes negras cargadas de relámpagos oscurecían prematuramente a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja y anunciaban una cruenta tormenta para esa noche. La gente buscaba resguardo del que se había pronosticado como el peor tifón de la última década. Los negocios ya estaban cerrados, no había ni una sola alma en la calle e incluso los animales habían buscado refugio.

Cualquier persona sensata estaría ya en su casa en esos momentos.

Ella no.

Mientras todos se ponían a buen recaudo, ella se encontraba en el Hospital General, sentada en una de las habitaciones de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, junto a la cabecera de un muy lastimado Naruto.

La pelirosa hundió su cara entre sus manos y se estremeció. Necesitaba ser más fuerte que nunca. Sobre todo ahora que era su cordura la que estaba en juego.

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener las ansias de llorar. Naruto la necesitaba; no podía darse el lujo de dejarse caer.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de levantarse y revisar los signos vitales del rubio por trigésima vez desde que se había sentado a su lado esa mañana.

Presión, frecuencia respiratoria, pulso, tensión arterial, presión intracraneal… todo estaba bien, dentro de los estándares regulares.

Entonces… ¿Por qué demoraba tanto en despertar?

Maldito veneno.

Un par de días atrás, siguiendo un extraño impulso que la había hecho levantarse antes de que saliera el sol, se había dirigido a las puertas de Konoha con un nudo en el estómago y una opresión en el pecho. Algo no andaba bien.

Había sentido que alguien la estaba llamando.

Se encontró a un Naruto sangrante, arrastrándose con dificultad para poder llegar al ingreso de la Aldea. Había dado la voz de alarma antes de emprender rápidamente las curaciones de emergencia… solo para darse de porrazo con la sorpresa de que iba a necesitar más que unos pocos jutsus y algo de chakra para salvar la vida del rubio.

Un profundo corte violáceo en la pierna izquierda del shinobi le había indicado, a golpe de vista, de que se enfrentaba a un veneno muy letal y peligroso que había circulando por demasiado tiempo en el torrente sanguíneo del ojiazul.

¿Cómo es que una misión de protección a un antiguo santuario había terminado con un Naruto al borde de la muerte por envenenamiento?

Había trabajado desesperadamente durante varias horas junto a Shizune para poder aislar e identificar el tipo de toxina a la que se enfrentaban mientras su maestra se dedicaba exclusivamente a la curación de las lesiones físicas.

Después de arduas horas de intenso trabajo habían podido averiguar a qué tipo de veneno se enfrentaban. Nerium Oleander. Una planta extremadamente venenosa con acciones muy fuertes sobre el corazón, capaz de matar a un adulto promedio en menos de 12 horas.

Sakura suspiró.

Shizune había sido muy clara al respecto de la recuperación del ojiazul. Su larga exposición al veneno le había provocado una leve falla cardio-nerviosa por lo que iban a mantenerlo sedado por algunas horas.

Se recostó sobre la silla nuevamente antes de acercar su mano al rostro del rubio y apartar un mechón de pelo de su frente.

Ya debería haber despertado.

-Tú y tu manía de preocuparme-murmuró la pelirosa mientras acariciaba suavemente la frente del chico-No importa dónde estés, ni la distancia. Si estás en apuros sólo tienes que pensar en mi nombre y llegaré en un instante.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando, durante la guerra, el Cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, en persona le había dicho "Cuida de mi hijo".

Se lo había entregado para cuidar, para proteger de cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño. Desde ese momento había hecho una promesa silenciosa. De estar allí a su lado cuando él la necesitara. Su muy personal voto de por vida.

-No hay montaña tan alta, ni valle tan profundo, ni río tan grande-la ojiverde sonrió con cansancio-que me impidan llegar a ti cuando me necesites. Solo… no te mueras, por favor.

Un relámpago iluminó repentinamente en la oscuridad antes de que las primeras gotas de un auténtico diluvio cayeran sobre la Aldea. El sonido de las gotas de lluvia al golpear los cristales de las ventanas era el único ruido que provenía del exterior; ya todas las calles estaban desiertas.

Apoyó su frente sobre la de Naruto.

Necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

Necesitaba de su calor.

-No me voy a morir Sakura-chan-susurró la voz débil del rubio rompiendo el silencio-Así que quédate a mi lado un poco más.

La pelirosa se puso muy colorada por la vergüenza, pero aun así no se movió.

-Me has tenido muy preocupada-dijo en voz baja la ojiverde-Tendrías que haber despertado hace varias horas.

El ojiazul estiró sus brazos y empezó a flexionar sus dedos.

-No podía abrir los ojos-susurró-Podía escucharte pero no conseguía abrirlos.

Sakura se separó lentamente y se acercó a medir, una vez más, los signos vitales.

-Debió ser un efecto colateral del veneno-dijo la kunoichi con suavidad-Lo tuviste demasiado tiempo en tu sangre.

-Te llamé varias veces-comentó Naruto mientras veía las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana-Nunca en voz alta, solo con el corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio; la habitación casi a oscuras, apenas alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara encendida sobre la mesa de noche.

-Te escuché-confesó la joven médico, sosteniendo una de las manos del rubio entre las suyas-Me despertaste y por eso salí a buscarte. Cuando te vi… tuve mucho miedo de perderte.

-Siempre voy a regresar a ti Sakura-chan. Jamás voy a dejarte sola-dijo Naruto con suavidad-Nada me puede apartar de ti.

Afuera del Hospital, los truenos y relámpagos surcaban el cielo mientras la lluvia arreciaba a cada minuto.

El último Uzumaki volteó a ver a su compañera de equipo y sintió como si le hubieran aplicado una descarga eléctrica. Sakura-chan estaba sonriéndole y para el rubio fue como si el sol iluminase la habitación.

-Vas a tener que hacerme una nueva promesa de vida Naruto-comentó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

El rubio levantó una ceja, esperando a que continuase.

-Que ni montañas, ni valles, ni ríos, ni inviernos, ni lluvias ni nada van a poder separarnos. Vas a estar a mi lado para que nos volvamos viejos juntos.

Naruto sonrió lentamente, entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas que le había dado la pelirosa.

-Te prometo que vamos a envejecer juntos Sakura-chan.

 **FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Esta vez mi Musa se empeñó y puso de su parte. Las palabras parecían fluir solas mientras escribía.

Viene algo fuera del tema pero... ¿Han visto Naruto Gaiden? En lo personal, me parece que Kishimoto ha fumado de la muy mala y destruido por completo sus últimas neuronas. ¡Es horrible! ¡Espantoso! Tal parece que ya no tiene ideas y, para continuar con la franquicia y seguir ganando dinero, inventa tonterías a cada cual peor que la anterior.

Hasta me da repelús pensar en lo que se viene. Pobres personajes.

En fin, mejor a otra cosa.

Si recuerdan, en los comentarios superiores les dije que hoy era un día especial para mí. Y es que hoy es mi cumpleaños. Hoy me vuelvo un año más sabia, un año mas madura... o más inmadura, según se mire.

Será mi cumpleaños pero quise engreírlos un poquito a todos ustedes, así que mi auto-regalo es esta historia.

Os comparto mi torta virtual de Chocolate y lúcuma.

¿Me dejáis un review?

Besitos a todos.

¡Hasta otra!

Cami Sky


End file.
